


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love [Haikyuu!! x Reader] [One-Shot Collection]

by inevitableinfinity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Kissing, Mild Swearing, No Angst, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitableinfinity/pseuds/inevitableinfinity
Summary: Working title lol. Just a lot of fluffy reader-insert one-shots with the Good Volleyball Boys based on different types of kisses prompts. Some one-shots will contain some timeskip spoilers/references, but I'll say so in the chapter summary if that's the case. May have slight angst later on, but I haven't written those yet, so who knows? Mainly female!reader, but I will indicate in the title if written otherwise. Prompts linked in notes.ch. 1: Goodnight kisses [Sugawara Koushi]ch. 2: Hand kisses [Akaashi Keiji]ch. 3: Smiling while kissing [Bokuto Koutarou] (next)ch. 4: Lips barely touching [Kozume Kenma] (next next)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Goodnight kisses [Sugawara Koushi x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, world. I literally haven't posted fanfic online in a decade and it was on fanfiction.net so...I hope this one doesn't suck! 
> 
> March 2021: Current update schedule is two chapters/weekend. ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga just wants you to go to sleep. Mild swearing, sorry.

“Sweetheart?” 

“Hm.”

“Babe?”

“Hm.”

“Love of my life? Soulmate? Partner in crime? My universe?”

“What is it?” She finally turned to look at her gray-haired partner who had been standing behind her chair calling her pet names for the last few minutes. “Kou-” 

Koushi swooped in and kissed her on the lips with a loud _smack_. “You should come to bed.” 

“I will. I just need to...”

Frowning, he reminded her, “I said good night to you an hour ago and you said you’d be there soon. We both have work in the morning.” He tugged on her arm. “Please?” he wheedled, giving her puppy dog eyes. 

Glancing at the time, she let out a sigh. “Fine! But you have to carry me.” She shut her laptop and held out her arms expectantly.

“Deal, you big baby.” He scooped her up into his arms as she held onto his neck for stability. After carrying her to their room, he dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed, making her squeal. 

“Suga, you ass!” she yelped as he tackled her and began to tickle her mercilessly. “I thought you wanted to sleep!” 

A few minutes of wrestling and laughing later, the couple lay next to each other on the bed, out of breath. “I hate you so much,” she groaned. 

Sugawara grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed each one. “I just wanted to go to sleep with you next to me.”

“You don’t get to act all cute after that, you monster,” she replied, rolling on her side to look at him. 

With a mischievous smile, he pulled her into his arms. “I just love you so much and you’re too adorable not to tease.” 

“I hate you,” she repeated, but she snuggled closer. They were quiet for a few minutes as their heart rates calmed down, slowing to steady, comfortable, in-sync. 

“Good night.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

“Good night, my love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it. Sorry this one is short. I do love Suga, so I might have to write another one with him later on. Next up is Akaashi ❤
> 
> I still don't know if I'm going to try to do one prompt/character or just do multiple prompts for my favorite characters. I've only figured out 1/5 of them, so let me know if there are any specific characters you'd want to see! 
> 
> I used these prompts! https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/644114402285584384/kisses


	2. Hand kisses [Akaashi Keiji x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Akaashi are third-years and it's your last school festival (ft. slightly sassy Akaashi). Mild swearing, sorry. No real timeskip references even though it takes place a year after the original school year.

It was stupid. My year was stupid. They decided that instead of the regular bonfire at the end of the school festival, they wanted to hold a masquerade ball. Why, though? We were a normal school. We all pretty much knew each other and also, the idea of having to get dressed up after working in our respective classroom booths was less than appealing. We would have to change out of costumes and uniforms and stuff into fancy dresses and masks? Please.

“But are you still going to go?” Akaashi asked me after I’d finished my rant.

“I mean, yeah! It’s our last year. I can’t miss out on the last school festival, even if it’s going to be a pain in the ass.” 

My dark-haired friend chuckled at the concession. “It certainly is strange that they’ve chosen to change things so drastically. But I think it could be fun.”

I made a face at him. “It’s easy for you, Akaashi-kun. One, you look like a model just wearing our school uniform. Two, guys have it way easier than girls in terms of dressing up. You have fewer pieces to put together and the expectations for guys looking nice are _much_ lower.” 

“You’ll look beautiful no matter what you wear. You should just go in what you have to wear for our booth.”

I was starting to blush from the compliment until I remembered that our class was doing a haunted house and I was going to be a crone greeting people at the front. I pushed him. “You’re getting sassy in your old age, Akaashi-kun.” 

He simply smiled. “It must be your bad influence.”

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were sweet,” I muttered. Akaashi and I had been in the same class since our first year at Fukuroudani and he had been quiet and reserved. We’d become project partners and then friends and especially this year, since his best friend Bokuto had graduated already, we’d spent more time together. And maybe he was right; I was a bad influence. He definitely talked back a lot more than he used to, even if it was usually under his breath. “Anyway! In conclusion, it’s stupid, but not stupid enough for me to boycott.”

“But stupid enough that you’ll complain to me about it every day up until the festival?” Akaashi predicted, raising an eyebrow. 

“For sure, my friend. And set your expectations so low for what I’ll be wearing to the masquerade. Not that you’ll be able to figure out it’s me since we’ll be wearing masks,” I said mockingly. 

“I don’t know how I’ll manage,” he replied, tousling my hair. “Might be nice to get a break from you.” 

I rolled my eyes as I tried to flatten my now-messy strands. “Please stop acting like I’m as high maintenance as Bokuto-san.”

“No one could ever be, but you’re certainly second on my list.”

Huffing, I retorted, “Have you ever thought, Akaashi-kun, that maybe you should expand the number of people on that list? And maybe you’ll see that I’m not so annoying compared to everyone else.” 

“I’ve considered it, but seeing as you and Bokuto-san and the rest of the volleyball club are already so exhausting to deal with, I figured I probably didn’t need to.” 

I clutched my heart in faux distress. “Akaashi-kun, you _wound_ me. Where did you learn such cold language?” 

He winked (God, his blue-green eyes were so pretty). Also, when Akaashi winked, which was a very rare occurrence so I was blessed to witness it today, you could always tell it was in a playful, friendly way. There were never any weird, sexual undertones. “I learned from the best.” He pointed at me with one hand and ruffled my hair again with the other. Naturally, he had perfect timing and the chimes went off to signal the end of lunch, giving him the last word. He had a lot of gifts but this uncanny timing was a divine one, I’m sure. 

.

.

.

Nostalgia stirred in me as I took off my costume. I wouldn’t miss the stupid outfit, of course, but knowing that was the last shift I’d ever have to work a school festival booth did make me...sad probably wasn’t the right word, but maybe melancholy. Bittersweet? I twisted my messy hair into a quick bun, already dreading that I’d have to make it look presentable for the ball later, and headed out to experience the last few hours of the festival. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto waved to me energetically, calling my name. 

“Bokuto-san! What are you doing h-” Flailing, wild limbs enveloped me in a tight hug. “Oof!” 

“Sorry!” The former volleyball captain took a step back. “I’m just so happy to see you!” 

“It’s nice to see you, too. What are you doing here? Missed us that much, huh?” 

He laughed and we talked for a few minutes. “Have you seen Akaashi?” 

It surprised me that he hadn’t found Akaashi before me. “No, I’ve been working my shift at my class’s haunted house. He had the first shift, though, so I don’t know where he is.” 

“Let’s go look for him!” Bokuto grabbed my hand and we ran through the festival together. We managed to find Akaashi talking with a couple of other volleyball teammates at a booth selling onigiri. Bokuto perked up and waved to them with even more enthusiasm than before, forgetting he had my hand in his. 

“Ow! Bokuto-san!” I complained, yanking my arm away from him.

“Sorry, sorry, baby owl.” He pressed his hand together and bowed quickly. “I’m so sorry!” 

“Are you okay?” Akaashi was by my side in an instant, taking a look at my arm. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I forgot how strong he was,” I said, loud enough for Bokuto to hear, which made him beam. I chuckled and turned back to the setter who didn’t look convinced. “I’m okay, Akaashi-kun. Really. It was just a surprise.” 

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “If you say so. You just finished your shift, right? Have you gotten anything to eat yet?”

When I said no, he immediately stood in line to get more onigiri. That seems sweet, but he brought back even more for himself, so it wasn’t as selfless an act as you’d think. Still, I appreciated the gesture and we walked around with Bokuto for the rest of the afternoon. 

“Are you staying for the masquerade ball?” I asked Bokuto. 

“What? It’s not a bonfire?” 

I opened my mouth to explain all of my grievances and Akaashi rolled his eyes and interjected before I could say anything. “No, our class decided they wanted to have a masquerade ball as the last event of the night.”

Bokuto pouted. “But the bonfire is always so fun. Hey, what if we had our own bonfire?”

“We can’t just do that, Bokuto-san.”

“But Akaashi! I can’t attend the masquerade ball! I don’t have a mask!” 

I watched them argue with amusement. _I missed this._ “Well, you two figure out whether you’re going to ditch or not. _I_ am going back to my locker so I can get dressed.”

“You should ditch with us!” Apparently Bokuto had already decided what their plans were. “Please?” He looked at me with pleading eyes. 

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. I told some people I’d be there and it’s my last school festival. And honestly, I already brought my dress and makeup and stuff. It’d be a real shame to not use any of it. But text me where you guys are after and I’ll try to meet up with you.” I gave them all quick hugs and headed for my locker. 

Was I a _little_ disappointed I wouldn’t get to see Akaashi all dressed up and debonair? Maybe just a bit. Was I a little disappointed that we weren’t going to spend the last few hours of our last school festival together? Well, yes. We’d talked about our future plans (I knew he wanted to go to university, maybe even abroad while I was going to go to Tokyo University) and I didn’t know how much time we had left to just...have fun. Be friends. 

And part of me, yes, wanted him to see me all dressed up and pretty (not as pretty as him, of course, but that wasn’t possible anyway). So maybe he could see me in a different light, rather than his project buddy, if even for a moment. But alas. Akaashi was a special kind of force when it came to Bokuto, but it would be difficult for him to change Bokuto’s mind. And who knew if Akaashi even wanted to.

 _Pull yourself together. You’re going to be graduating soon. There are other boys out there, even if none of them are as pretty, smart, talented, and perfect as Akaashi._

This wasn’t working.

I chatted with some other girls as we got dressed and did our hair and makeup, expressing appropriately supportive things and helping each other out, as you do. And looking at the finished product, I thought, _Not bad._

A group of us headed to the gymnasium, which they had decorated nicely. We danced together for a little and then I broke off to grab a drink. 

Cup raised to my lips, my eyes wandered around the area. Everyone looked so nice, full of smiles and excitement about being out of uniform. Maybe the masquerade thing wasn’t such a bad idea. 

“Excuse me.”

“Ah! Sorry!” I moved out of the way of the refreshments stand to let the person through.

“No, I wanted to talk to you.” Familiar blue-green eyes sparkled behind a dark mask. 

“Akaashi-kun!” I looked over his outfit, a simple black suit. As predicted, he still looked incredibly handsome in an effortless and classic sort of way. “You look great! And we match!” I pointed at his tie, which was almost an identical shade to my dress. 

“Well." He fidgeted with his fingers. "You showed me what your dress looked like last week.” 

“And you wanted to wear the same color as me?” My stomach fluttered with butterflies. “That’s so sweet. But why are you here? What about Bokuto-san?”

The dark-haired boy waved his hand dismissively. “Bokuto-san is around. He borrowed a mask from the theater department. A blazer, too.”

I laughed. “Shouldn’t be hard to find him. I’m surprised he left you, though.”

“Oh, I asked him to.” 

I hummed. “You already need a break from him, huh?” 

“No. I just wanted to do this.” He took my hand and pressed my knuckles to his lips, looking deep into my eyes, which were wide with shock. _My heart cannot handle this._ “May I have the honor of a dance with the most beautiful person in this room?”

“What, you’re going to dance with yourself?” I cracked, but I squeezed his hand.

He shook his head, smiling. “I don’t know why I thought being romantic would work on you.” 

“Oh, it worked. I’m freaking out, but I’m coping with humor. So let’s go dance before I say something stupid and you decide you don’t want to anymore.”

Akaashi chuckled as we walked to the dance floor. “You’ve said a lot of stupid things before and it hasn’t changed my mind about you.” 

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands found my waist. “Why are you so cheeky, Akaashi-kun?” 

“It’s your fault,” he reminded me in a low voice. His mouth was by my ear and his warm breath sent shivers down my spine. “Now, hush. Let's dance.” 

I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him. I could feel his heartbeat and I was sure he could feel mine, how it pounded with even a simple touch from him. I didn’t know what the future would hold for us, if there even was an us, or if this would only last for the duration of the dance. 

But I had him right now and that’s all I needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know Akaashi is usually written as polite and tired, but I love slightly sassy Akaashi because he does have his Moments. Also, Bokuto calls you "baby owl" because you're his underclassman. It's just meant to be a cute nickname, but I'm sorry if it reads differently. Speaking of, Bokuto is up next ❤
> 
> re: the usage of "crone": I'm so sorry if it's offensive! I was looking for a better word, but I couldn't really find one. If anyone knows a gender-neutral term for crone (or just like, a wizened, spooky recluse who seems vaguely magical and weirdly threatening), please let me know! 
> 
> I still don't know if I'm going to try to do one prompt/character or just do multiple prompts for my favorite characters. I've only figured out 1/5 of them, so let me know if there are any specific characters you'd want to see! 
> 
> I used these prompts! https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/644114402285584384/kisses


End file.
